


Salute

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 17 Days of Luck [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry is in awe by Niall in his first lecture hall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salute

The ever dreaded finals week. Harry wiped his forehead from the nonexistent sweat that would have likely formed there if he stayed there any longer. He was just minutes away from turning in his thesis for AP Psychology.

He should have taken everyone’s advice to not take this stupidly hard class his first year of university. But if he wanted to become his own boss, be the counselor that he desperately wanted to be, he had to do this.

Sure, taking a good chunk of his core classes the first year was a death wish. Harry wasn’t even sure how he had survived the year, if the mental breakdowns were anything to speak by. But he had done it, this was the final stretch that his mum had talked about, he could do this.

He gathered up his supplies, put the finishing touches on his portfolio and left his dorm. His lecture hall wasn’t too far away, so he got there with a bit of time to spare. Harry turned in his paper, and got ready for one of the final lectures of the semester.

He honestly could not wait until he was able to leave this place, Harry just want to go back home, to his real bed and sleep for a century. He just had to endure this last session and he was home free.

It was easier said than done.

Harry didn’t know how long it had been, but by the time that he actually cared, there was a knock on the door. The professor, Harry admittedly still never remembered their name, stopped their teaching and opened the door.

What came next shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did.

Niall Horan, local artist and all around a pain in most of the professors’ arses, walked into the threshold. He wasn’t wearing anything more than a rumpled white tee and some pajama bottoms.

Harry could hear the other students whispering, and well he was curious what Niall was doing there as well. He looked like he just woke up, which was doing wonders to Harry’s mind.

“Niall Horan, how nice of you to join us.” the professor mused. The blond faux didn’t say a word, more just walked over to the professor’s desk, and slapped what must have been the final assignment on the surface.

“No I’m sorry, I must apologize, I am needed elsewhere.” Niall smirked, gave the professor and class a two fingered salute and sauntered out of the classroom.

Like most of the class, Harry’s jaw was dropped. Basically his attention was lost for the rest of the afternoon, and even then he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened.

Thankfully for him, his impulsiveness seemed to push him to find Niall’s number in the mess that was his phone and sent the blond a text.

“Hey that was some interesting display this morning eh?”

He could thank his lucky stars for the one off project that got him his number back in first semester. Well actually he could thank the professor for thinking that the two of them would actually get work done on time, which was easily proven wrong.

Some days Harry wonders how the hell he managed to have a 4.0 GPA with all the bullshit he’s done in his classes. It was a miracle really.

“Eh that was nothing. You should have seen me when I was running on an hour of sleep last week. I swear, if my roommate decides to lock me out again I’m going to flip some shit.” Niall texted back rather quickly.

“I think everyones’ had a day like that the past week. How’d you think you did?” Harry dumped his school bag on his bed, his body shortly following the motion.

“I don’t know and I don’t care. All I know is that I’m starving and I can’t find my keys.”

“Well Mr. Horan how would you fair to be asked to a afternoon with coffee?” He wasn’t sure where that came from and was about to say something stupid like, wrong number to cover up, when Niall texted back.

“I think I could do with some coffee Mr. Styles if we’re going on last name basis here.”

“Great, say in about ten minutes meet me at Starbucks?”

“You are such a hipster I swear to god Harold. Sure.” Harry groaned, the last thing he had wanted to do a few minutes ago was move, but Niall just encouraged this type of feeling in him. He felt motivated to do things, especially if it meant hanging around Niall a little longer. So he got up, straightened out his clothes and ran out of his dorm.

Like he suspected, Niall was there early. Unfortunately or not, he had changed from his attire that morning. He was sitting outside the popular coffee establishment, already holding a cup close to himself.

“Hey mate,” Niall nodded his head at Harry walking up to him.

“Hey yourself, you look a bit too happy. Get a nice grade Mr. 4.0?”

“Shut up, I’m trying my best.”

“I try my best and I don’t break my back doing so.” Harry laughs, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

“This is nice, I must say.” Niall comments, whether or not he saw Harry blush, he didn’t say a word.

“You know what would make it even better?”

“How?”

“If this was a proper date,” Niall looked down bashfully, but the words had already been said, making Harry flush harder.

“I don’t know if I’m reading this wrong but I really like you Harry and I would like to take you on a proper date? Would you let me?”

And if Harry had a smile on his face for the rest of the day, Niall certainly knew he was the one to put it there.

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Carpool Karaoke while writing this was not my best idea ever xD
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
